Heart of a TaiYoukai
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: Kagome finds that in the company of Sesshomaru he is not the cold-hearted demon that he wants everyone to believe... and that under it all he has a heart larger than anyone knew. LEMON MARKED. R


**I hope this wets your pallets. **

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of InuYasha… but a very strong fan of the show and the manga.**

**Heart of a TaiYoukai**

**Adrian Elijah**

A chorus of birds began to wake the miko from her restful sleep, being nature's alarm clocks birds only did what the Kami made them to do. Kagome groaned, tossing an arm over her closed eyes to try and fight the sun painting her eyelids. 'Wait… InuYasha never lets me sleep this late…' The miko thought idly as the birds grew louder. But as she listened she did not hear the hanyou grumbling or fussing, nor the sounds of her other companions moving about in the morning ritual.

Laughter. Light giggles from a small ningen child. Kagome sat up quickly looking around herself wildly. Pain spread like lightening from her left side just below the ribs, it wrapped around her ribs and dug its claws into her senses, blinding her. She whimpered as the dragon and toad turned to watch her.

"Ohayo Kagome-sama!" The little girl grinned as she ran to the miko's side. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yes…" Kagome accepted the small water sack, taking several small swigs before passing it back to the girl. "Rin-chan how did I get here? Where are my friends?"

"Rin doesn't know. We were stopping for a small lunch when a bright light dropped you into Sesshomaru-sama's arms and whispered to him." The girl shrugged brushing at dirt on the front of her checkered kimono. "That was three days ago. We are heading for the small home Sesshomaru-sama built when Rin first started to follow him."

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome glanced around the grassy field not seeing the tall ivory figure anywhere.

"I see you are awake." The deep baritone poured down her like warm water. Kagome turned to glance over her shoulder at the Inu behind her. "We are one day from my home; You will ride Au-Un." The miko was scooped from the ground and sat atop the dragon, she watched Rin scurry about cleaning and storing their things in the satchels on Au-Un before nodding to the lord. Her bones felt like glass with every step the dragon took, but she resolved not to so her pain to the man in front of her.

At night fall the house came into view, it was a small two level dwelling with screens and long cherry-wood porches. To the left sat a smaller building Kagome took to be servant's quarters. Rin ran into the home and began to drag blankets out to be shook, opening doors to air the rooms and lighting the fire in the small attached kitchen to heat water for tea. Sesshomaru placed the miko on the porch and unsaddled the beast letting him roam the field freely. Jaken wandered into the home to a distant room Kagome could not hear.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru said beside her. His long silver hair pooled behind him on the dark wood. Kagome fought the urge to reach out and run her hands through the locks, and turned to look out at the trees in the distance.

"I was going home to visit my family…"

'_I swear that arrogant man! The nerve to tell me not to go home.' She fumed as she pushed branches out of her way as she moved toward the well clearing. It was a bright day with no clouds in the sky, a perfect day to relax in the village and help Keade. And for Kagome to visit her mother for the first time in three weeks. Stepping into the clearing a heavy aura pressed down on her, Kagome focused on the woods across from her where a large ogre came into view._

_The creature snarled and snapped its jaws starting into a charge. Kagome notched an arrow and took aim, hoping the thing would change its mind before she had to kill it. Halfway to her it stopped, watching her for a moment and Kagome prayed it was going to leave. The creature turned and began running for the well._

'_No!' Her mind raced as she fired the arrow. It imbedded behind the knee sending the snarling ogre to the ground, sliding through the well and down the cobblestone passage through time and lodging in the bottom. 'Great now how am I going to get home?' She grumbled at the top of the former well._

"_I wish for my soul." Kagome froze, knowing the voice of the former priestess without pause. She turned slowly to see Kikyo with an arrow aimed right at her heart, from one hundred yards away it would hit the mark and send Kagome to the grave. "And I want InuYasha back."_

"_He has always been yours." Kagome snapped. "It was never a competition, he never wanted me, he always wanted you." The bow string cracked and Kagome closed her eyes hoping that it would be over soon. She knew she couldn't run, Kikyo was a better shot than herself and would still shoot her. The ogre smashed a hand into her sending her off the path of the arrow taking the tip into her left side with a scream._

"_You are going to be alright…" A light engulfed her cradling her as her head fell back and her eyes rolled back in her head._

"That's all I remember." She turned her eyes to the demon beside her on the long porch; he was without his customary armor and swords. 'Probably in his room, no need for them in his own home.' She could feel the barrier around the clearing and the woods to the left of the main house; nothing was going to sneak up on them here. "Rin said I was brought by a light. And that it spoke to you."

"Indeed." He turned to evaluate the female formerly of his brother's pack. She was injured and would take up to a month and a half to heal completely. Her hair was growing longer by the day, it reached the middle of her back and her bangs touched her eyelashes. He took note of her smooth hands free of calluses, and her overly short skirt that revealed long creamy legs to any looking her direction. "I will discuss that with you another day, for now you will bathe and eat."

A servant emerged from the house bowing to Sesshomaru first then turning to help Kagome into the home and down the hall to a wash room. It was large with a tub of water over burning logs for her to soak in, which she turned down.

"I'm Kagome." She smiled to the demoness helping her.

"Hai."

"You're supposed to tell me your name." She laughed.

"Oh, I am Yuri." The girl scrubbed at the bottoms of Kagome's feet and then worked on her hair over the tub of water for several minutes with scented soaps. "Now I will return with your kimono Kagome-sama." The demon scurried from the room. When she returned she carried two layers of kimono and a white obi much like Sesshomaru's.

"Call me Kagome. I am not better than you so I don't need the title." The demon nodded as she dressed the miko silently. "What kind of demon are you?"

"I am hanyou inu youkai." Yuri watched the miko.

"You are very pretty." Kagome stated looking over the girl's long brown hair and her deep golden eyes. They moved back down the hall and past the area she had left Sesshomaru into the kitchen where Rin set a plate of rice and fish down for her to eat. Another demon stood watching from the stove waiting for her to try the dish. "This is delicious, I love it." Kagome wolfed the meal down with abandon.

Kagome was taken to a small sleeping room across from the study where she was helped into a sleeping yakata and tucked in by Yuri. She stared at the ceiling for almost an hour trying to fall asleep, finally giving up and getting up. She pulled on the top layer of her kimono and moved slowly into the study where she selected a book and sat to read next to the fire.

"You should be sleeping." The demon spoke from behind her.

"I was asleep for three days, I can't sleep, and I'm not tired." She spoke firmly looking away from the book and up at the demon with a smile. "I wasn't bothering you was I?"

"No."

"Alright, you don't mind if I read for a while do you Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Not at all Kagome." He turned and left the room before she could reply.

She shrugged and continued with the story on her lap. A few hours later she tucked the book back on the shelf in its home and moved back into her room, stripped the outer kimono off and laid down, asleep in minutes.

Sesshomaru watched her body finally give in to the need for sleep, no matter if she slept a month her body needed the time to heal while her mind rested. He moved into the room and reflected on the seconds that he stared into the face of his sire as she landed in his arms.

"_Protect her pup, she is going to save your life. More than once."_

Sesshomaru scoffed, turning in a flurry of silver and white moving back out of the room and to his own bedding, closing his eyes to sleep for a few hours before starting the new day.

"Is she staying long?" Rin asked as they sat on the lower porch outside the main room.

"Of course not! She is going back where she belongs right master?" Jaken and Rin watched Sesshomaru for an answer. When his gaze flickered over Rin and then out to the field she squealed and jumped around in the grass off the porch as Jaken grumbled and plopped his head into his hands.

"Can I go wake her?"

"No." Sesshomaru stated watching the little girl's shoulders slump. Inside his ears picked up the sound of Kagome moving down the hall to join them. She stepped out in a pale green kimono with the deep green under kimono showing at the collar. The ocean blue obi hugged her hips making his groin begin to wake.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin smiled coming to sit beside her on the porch between the adults. "Can you teach Rin how to read and write?"

"Of course Rin, I can teach you as much as I can while I am here." She tested watching the lord silently for an answer.

"You will have plenty of time to teach me. I know you will." Rin grinned jumping up to go find paper and ink.

"How long am I going to be here?" The miko asked once she was gone.

"You are here until the final battle with Naraku." Sesshomaru looked her over once more. "I will be training you in hand to hand and swordsmanship."

"Alright, thank you Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed through the pain of her ribs.

"I have sent for a healer to fix your injuries. Once you have healed your training will begin." Sesshomaru watched her smile warmly at him, making his heart skip a beat. The Inu stood and went in search of the cook, breakfast was due. Kagome watched his form disappear around the end of the house and she gazed out over the field, it was going to be a long wait.

But one she could find herself enjoying.

Four Months Later

Kagome grinned straddling Sesshomaru's abdomen with her sword pressed against the flesh under his chin. The Inu exhaled bearing his throat to the slip of a woman did nothing to his ego, she had trained and learned from the best. It gave him great pride to say that she was his student.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Kagome dropped her blade running her sleeve over his throat where a thin rivulet of blood ran. Without pause she leaned in and ran her tongue over the skin, tasting him for the first time. He shuttered under her lifting his hands to rest on her hips as she explored him. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He had, on many of similar occasions licked blood and healed wounds on her, pulling away with tinged eyes and growling. He had left marks in the wood she laid on with the force he used to keep from going further.

"Miko, you should get up… before this one cannot control himself."

"Well what if I don't want you to stop." She whispered into his ear before he gave her hips a squeeze. Sesshomaru inhaled her scent, running his tongue over her pulse before he could stop himself. With crimson eyes Sesshomaru thrust up into her letting her know what she was doing to him.

"Then I am going to take you right here, on this floor until you scream my name." He growled.

"I don't see a problem with that."

"I would wager you would enjoy me claiming you as mine forever." He nipped at her ear. "Because once you became mine, I would share you with no others." Kagome flushed as she raised herself off of the demon lord, moving across the room to wait as he composed himself.

"Like you would claim a human." She chuckled leaning against the door.

"You are not a human, Kagome. You are miko, and you are very different than the average filth of the world. Just as Rin is different in the same way." When they moved into the hall they were talking about their journey and her return to the group she had not seen since the attack at the well.

"I wonder if they even know what happened to me." She mused aloud. "I wonder if they miss me."

"They believe that you were able to return to your time before the well was destroyed." Sesshomaru stated at the door to her private room.

"You've seen them?"

"I have. They were hunting for shards on my lands when I found them, the kit was distraught over losing you, and he refuses to speak."

"Poor Shippou! I didn't think about what losing me would do to him, I was his mother." She gasped as tears came to her eyes. Sesshomaru noted the response and bid her goodnight before disappearing from the home and into the night. He appeared in the camp his brother had set up, but the hanyou was nowhere to be found, gone with his bitch into the night. The demon lord scooped the kit into his arms and retrieving the bag that the kit had been sleeping on, understandably it smelled of his miko, and disappeared once more back to his home.

Kagome woke, stretching and feeling a weight against her side, it whimpered and cuddled closer as she pulled the blanket down. Upon seeing the small kit she felt tears come up and she cuddled the small boy to her chest as he continued to sleep, she smiled at Sesshomaru as he watched through the door, mouthing a thank you to the demon. He nodded and closed the door to let her embrace the kit, his beast filling his mind with pictures of her holding him, changing and imagining the miko cradling a pup to her breast as he laid at her side.

"Uggh…" Shippou muttered snuggling toward the scent of his mother. "Mama…" He blinked rubbing his eyes looking up to see Kagome smiling down at him. "MAMA!" He wrapped his arms around her neck crying hard as he tried to piece together what had happened. "I thought…"

"I never left Shippou… I have been training and recovering from my injuries here with Sesshomaru-sama." She kissed his hair and cheeks as he calmed down. "Come on, let's eat breakfast and then you can play with Rin while I talk with Sesshomaru."

"I don't want to leave you… what if you disappear… what if this is all a dream!" Shippou gasped.

"It's not a dream Shippou. And when you are playing with Rin I will be sitting on the porch with Sesshomaru keeping an eye on you… I promise." When the kit agreed they moved into the small dining room to join the others. Rin chatted with the boy, enjoying having someone her age to be around instead of adults.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru coiled his legs under himself gracefully as he sat beside her on the porch. "Naraku has collected nearly all the pieces, save the few in your possession. We must join my brother and put an end to the monstrosity before he comes looking for you."

"Yeah, I knew this day was coming… when do we leave?"

"Two weeks." He turned his gaze from the children in the field to the miko beside him, she was pulling at the pedals of a daisy murmuring to herself. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, it's a silly thing my mother taught me when I was little… you pull the pedals off a flower one at a time to see if someone likes you." She lifted her daisy up with one pedal left. "See this pedal is 'he likes me' which means the person I am thinking about while pulling them likes me. It's just a game though." She sighed tossing the white pedals into the breeze and twirling the stem between her finger and thumb.

"Who were you thinking of?" The Inu couldn't hold the question in, when he watched her cheeks darken and her gaze flicker from his face to the porch he felt his heart clench. "Maybe this 'silly game' is not so silly after all." He leaned over and plucked the stem from her hand tucking it behind her ear and tracing his fingers down her cheek.

"Mama come play with us!" Shippou turned smiling, finding the two adults sitting a foot apart. Kagome jumped up and ran into the field to play tag with the two children, catching them one at a time and tickling them until they cried before releasing them. "That's not fair we can't catch you and tickle you."

"Sesshomaru-sama! Help us… please." Rin bid the demon lord on the porch. He stood then focusing on the miko as she paused in the field. Her heart leapt as he came across the grass toward her.

"No fair!" She squeaked turning tail and running with Shippou and Rin. He caught her, bringing her to the ground where he proceeded to run his hands over her ribs and the children captured her feet tickling her until she squealed and surrendered.

"Lunch is ready milord!" Yuri called. Both children jumped away giggling wildly as they disappeared into the home to clean up. Kagome laughed trying to catch her breath as Sesshomaru leaned over her, his molten gold eyes watching her cocoa ones.

"We should go—" His lips pressed into hers softly massaging the back of her head with his free hand while the other held her hip. He scooped her off the grass pulling her into his lap and nipping her bottom lip. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as his hands roamed her body. When a warm palm ghosted over her bare upper thigh she gasped letting his tongue dip into her mouth to explore. The kiss broke as Kagome inhaled heavily, her lust-filled eyes finding foggy red staring back.

"I have overstepped…" The lord turned his face away.

"Right now, you are a man and I am a woman, and we are both looking for release. I don't blame you." She ran her soft palms over his stripped cheeks turning him back to look at her. "We have been teasing one another for the past two months, so I am just as much to blame as you, Sesshomaru." She brushed a quick kiss against the corner of his mouth before pulling herself out of his arms and standing to fix her kimono.

They ate lunch silently, separating afterwards when Sesshomaru left the clearing to scout his lands. Kagome took the children into the study, where she sat them and ran over the lessons she had been giving Rin. Shippou puffed his chest when he displayed his skills in writing. At dinner they ate without Sesshomaru, he had mentioned not returning until late.

After tucking Rin and Shippou into their bedding in the room down the hall the miko moved to her own quarters changing and stretching out on her mat. Kagome lay staring out the open screen of her room, watching the stars over the forest before her, missing her friends and her family. She would never see them again, they were going to be gone forever. A clawed finger brushed the tear from her cheek, tipping her head to look into the face of Sesshomaru.

"You are female, I male…" He stated searching her eyes for answers.

"Both seeking release." She nodded.

**LEMON!**

Kagome pulled his lips to hers in a searing kiss. He brushed a hand over the exposed skin on her collarbone before pushing the fabric from her shoulders. He lifted her settling her in his lap with her legs on either side of his hips. He gazed hungrily at the bare chest of the miko, letting their weight fill his palms before squeezing and massaging them. Kagome's head fell back as a moan crept from her.

She grabbed onto his broad bare shoulders, grinding herself down into his erection as he took her nipple into his mouth. Sesshomaru rumbled as she melted in his grasp, his mind going hazy with images of her heavy with his pup, of her nursing their creations with the breast currently in his hands and mouth. The desire to fill her, to lock himself inside her until she was carrying caused his eyes to tinge.

Kagome felt the floor meet her bare back as she opened her eyes, watching Sesshomaru nearly feral untying her sleeping yakata. When he could look upon her unhindered he lowered to taste her folds. Kagome groaned grabbing fistfuls of blanket and clothing to anchor herself down. The Inu ran his long tongue over her entrance, eyes completely red at her scent, at the taste of purity clinging to his taste buds.

Sesshomaru pulled his hamaka down, kicking them away from his legs as he prowled over her once more, gripping her hips as he sucked the skin of her collarbone. Kagome clutched his back as he thrust forward, barely coating his head in her juices. He taunted her with his touching before sheathing himself inside her heat, the walls constricting around him like a vice.

Tears slipped past her clenched eyes and down her flushed cheeks as he kept moving, bringing her from the vast pain to peaks of pleasure. Kagome gazed into his crimson eyes, running her hand over his jagged stripes as her back arched off the mat and he thrust into her harder. His claws were leaving little moons in her hips, rivulets of blood dripping onto the yakata below them.

Kagome pulled him down kissing from his lips to his elfin ear where she licked the shell causing him to roar. The Inu could feel his desires coming to fruition, he wanted nothing more than to release his seed, but she wasn't there yet, she was still climbing and he was determined to wait for her. Kagome arched letting his arms coil around her waist and crush her to his slick body.

She pulled his forehead to her lips kissing at the moon above his brow as her body went over the edge into ecstasy. Her nails dug into his back as she shuttered around his shaft, her vision gone white as he pumped into her. Sesshomaru felt his balls tighten, he was seconds from his release, his mind again clouding with vision of his miko and pups. His abdomen clenched as his seed spurted out, he pulled out as he felt them starting, then let his hips roll forward once more to brush her womb with his seed before removing himself completely.

The hot seed splashed across her bare stomach and her legs as he panted over top of her, his eyes slowly turning back to gold as she calmed on the mat. He brushed her hair to the side and gazed at the sucker mark left on her shoulder, it was dark and would hurt for days. Kagome ran her fingers over his smooth cheek, tracing the shell of his ear before going down his throat and lower, waking his lax member into another round of pleasure.

He turned her, running his hands over her ribs and down to her hips, where he leaned in to seal the wounds left by the first round. She grabbed his shaft, placing him at her entrance as she knelt before him. Sesshomaru thrust forward filling her once more to the hilt. He grabbed her hips as he pounded into her, letting his mind fill with images once more as she moaned and begged under him.

He was selfish this time, riding her hard and deep, rubbing at her nerve bud to make her drip and cry out within minutes, his cock spilling inside her before he could pull out. He pressed his forehead to her sweaty shoulder as his seed pumped onto her back running down her folds and dripping onto the floor, some filling her passage.

**END OF LEMON!**

Kagome slumped against the mat, pulling the blanket over her nude body, Sesshomaru tucked her against his side as he caught his breath and urged his inner beast back down. The miko was his, and that was a fact that she and her friends would accept when Naraku was killed.

"You should bathe, before my seed dries." He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver.

"I'm too tired to walk to the bathing room." She murmured snuggling into the pillow. Sesshomaru sighed, pulling his hamaka on before taking the miko into his arms, blanket and all, and moving to the bathing room down the hall near his room. He stripped the blanket away when the water was warm and placed her in the tub, joining her when he removed his pants. He bathed her, then himself before taking them into his chambers where he curled with her on his bedding and fell asleep.

Kagome groaned, her body hurt in places she didn't know could hurt so much, she snuggled into the pillow and blanket with a sigh. Running her hand across the expanse of bed she found it empty, but still warm. Her cocoa eyes opened, looking around Sesshomaru's private room before sitting up holding the blanket around her chest. At the foot of the bed was a three layer kimono of whites and reds looking very much like his usual kimono and hamaka. Laying on top was a small note penned in his perfect hand.

_K,_

_Dress and eat breakfast, the children and I are outside in the field._

_S_

She emerged from the dining room to find Sesshomaru sitting watching the children playing in the field, today it appeared to be 'I Spy' which Shippou loved. She took a seat beside him, running her hands over the bottom of her kimono to straighten it. He reached over and lifted her hand, kissing the back of it as she blushed.

"Your belongings have been moved to my quarters, Shippou will be staying in your old room."

"He and Rin slept together last night."

"He is too old to continue to sleep with others. It will make him grow." The Inu stated. "Being coddled is why one as old as he is still so small in appearance."

"How old is he?" Kagome glanced across the field to watch her son.

"Roughly fifteen." Sesshomaru watched the miko's eyes grow wide.

"He's only a year younger than I am!"

"Indeed. By fifteen I had reached your height, I had been sleeping alone and treated like the lord I would grow to be since I was two." Kagome turned her eyes to him and she smiled.

"How old are you?"

"This one is near three hundred though I do not keep exact count." Sesshomaru moved closer to the miko, touching thigh to thigh as they continued to enjoy the afternoon. "But to humans I am no more than five and twenty."

"So you are like, nine years older than me to human eyes." She murmured. "I feel so young."

"Indeed," He chuckled. "But age is just a number, ne? One can love any other without need to analyze ages."

"D-did you just say love?"

"I did." Gold met brown and he leaned in to whisper to her. "I have desired you since you first stood against this one, and once the hanyou Naraku is cleansed from this existence I will claim you before your friends."

"Claim me?"

"Yes, I will state my intent and then when you accept I will mark you, with a symbol of my house upon your neck."

"I thought you hated humans?"

"I hate humans who do not earn their worth, the weak who will not survive. I hate hanyou that act the same."

"Then why hate InuYasha?"

"My half-brother's mother removed him from my house when my father would not banish my mother, she was greedy and selfish. I hated her, and because of her I hated InuYasha." Sesshomaru brushed his thumb along the smooth skin of her hand. "But he is learning, and he has found something to fight for, though it is not a positive one."

Two Weeks Later…

Kagome woke with the sun and the birds, eating a light breakfast and dressing in the miko garb Sesshomaru commissioned from a spider youkai, it looked like his, with red hexagons across the bottom and Sakura flowers in a few places. She joined her new pack in the field, helping Shippou up onto the dragon with Rin. The young fox had grown over a foot and a half in the short time he had been separated from nightly cuddling.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as they walked, he had allowed her to see into his soul and though they only joined on alternating nights, and washed together each day she was still quiet shy in the presence of others. The Inu had warned her that they would be joining InuYasha and the tachi come noon and that the undead one would be with them.

They came into the clearing first settling down for a quick lunch before InuYasha arrived swinging his sword and cursing like usual. Kagome joined Sesshomaru under a tree as the two children curled up by Ah-un for a nap.

"He'll never forgive me for taking Kikyo." She whispered.

"He will, and when he does you will introduce him to the one he will spend the rest of his life with." Sesshomaru opened his eyes, coming to his feet in one liquid movement. Kagome took his hand and joined him as InuYasha appeared through the trees with Kikyo on his back. Sango and Miroku landed beside the hanyou as Kikyo slipped to the ground.

"K-Kagome!" InuYasha yelled drawling his fang. "Sesshomaru! You bastard let her go!"

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku gasped.

"I'll explain later… right now I have to do something I should have done when Keade first taught me." She closed her eyes and began to call for her soul, wisps emerging from Kikyo and threading into Kagome as InuYasha launched at Sesshomaru, the brothers clashing in mid air.

As the last of her soul returned Sesshomaru landed beside her, holding her as she tried to stand. InuYasha yelled and Kagome shoved Sesshomaru behind her, receiving the last arrow Kikyo would ever shoot to the chest. The demon lord cradle her lowering to the ground with her pressed to his body.

"Fool." He stated brushing the hair from her face.

"Had to protect you." She smiled. "Pull it out, so I can heal." He grabbed the shaft and yanked it out causing the miko to lift from his lap. She slumped against him as tears rolled down her cheeks. A blue light filled the wound and slowly started to knit the skin back together.

"You will rest until tomorrow." He stated as Shippou and Rin came to their side with Ah-un and Jaken.

"How dare you hurt my lady!" Jaken yelled pointing the staff of two heads at the fading Kikyo. "Return to hell you vial creature." Jaken fell down with the force of the stone hitting the back of his head. Rin and Shippou worried over Kagome as they made her comfortable against the dragon and retrieved water and dried meat. Sesshomaru stood, the blood drying on his kimono filling his senses with the wound his intended received.

"InuYasha." The icy tone chilled the hanyou to the bone. "Your bitch has attempted several times now to remove Kagome from her path, for that she will die. It is for Kagome that I extend an invitation to your pack to join my own in the hunt for Naraku."

Sango and Miroku nodded moving to join Kagome and see to her well being and the children's. InuYasha howled into the forest around them as Kikyo dissolved and blew into the air. Sesshomaru turned his back on his half brother, returning to his pack and to the injured miko.

"How can you heal your own wounds?" Miroku asked upon seeing the healed injury.

"Because I have my whole soul, I couldn't do it when it was in two pieces." Kagome grunted sitting up and looking over her kimono. "Damn, and this was brand new." She ground out looking to Sesshomaru who was removing two packages from Ah-un saddle bag. "You plan ahead… I like it." She muttered as Sango helped her to stand, then the women moved off to the springs to get cleaned up and talk.

"So you have been here this whole time?"

"Yes, I was with Sesshomaru. He was training me and I was healing from a wound Kikyo gave me at the well clearing." Kagome scrubbed at the clothing, getting the blood out before it could stain. When she returned from cleaning up Sesshomaru was pristine in his clean kimono and hamaka, resting against a tree near the children and watching InuYasha.

"Naraku is our biggest enemy right now."

"Alright." InuYasha turned to them holding the hair tie from Kikyo's hair in his hand. "But when he is out of the way I am going to fight you, and when I win you are going to submit to me as Alpha. And find a way to bring Kikyo back."

Sesshomaru nodded, though he had no intention of ever bringing the former priestess back from hell, InuYasha would forgive him when he realized who his future mate was… a thought that made Sesshomaru boil with rage inside. Nor would the demon lord be submitting, Kagome was going to make sure of that any second.

"You are not going to fight!" Kagome jabbed InuYasha in the chest angrily. "Kikyo tried to kill me and I am the one that killed her, not Sesshomaru. In fact if Sesshomaru hadn't been there I would be dead right now so stuff it you big baby!" Silver puppy ears pinned to his skull InuYasha turned his eyes to the ground as Kagome fumed.

After dinner everyone bedded down, Kagome sleeping closest to Sesshomaru with the two children beside her. InuYasha glared over the fire at his half brother. He could smell the older demon all over the young priestess, and inside her.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" InuYasha ground out.

"I have mated with her, even a fool such as you should be able to tell that." Sesshomaru retorted. "She accepted me; it was not forced on her. I will claim her once Naraku is wiped from the earth."

"Ain't no way Kagome accepts you bastard."

"You will see." Sesshomaru closed his eyes, sleeping while his senses hummed around them. InuYasha too fell into a light sleep; he would need all his strength for the next few days.

One Month Later.

Kagome flopped down on the mat in the back of Keade's hut, her body hurt and her wits were at their end. Sesshomaru and InuYasha and not spoken to one another since they first joined up, and Sango was now laid up pregnant and unable to battle with the rest of the group. Kagome covered her eyes with the crook of her arm, trying to ignore the talking going on around her.

As she thought about it, she too was not feeling well, and her cycle had not arrived yet. Opening her eyes the miko thought about the meaning behind it, glancing at Sesshomaru warily. She wondered if he would be able to tell whether he suspicions were correct of not.

Sesshomaru ground his teeth, his body had been fighting him lately, his desire to protect the miko had increased tenfold. All signs that he was worried about her well being, things he chalked up to the coming evil approaching them. She had not mentioned feeling ill, nor had she spoken about their actions at the house the two weeks before joining InuYasha.

"Help!" They were up instantly, moving through the screen with their weapons drawn. Through a cloud of miasma Naraku reared, gnashing his teeth and sending forth demons to lift villagers from the ground as they fled their destroyed dwellings. Kagome notched an arrow, releasing it as Sesshomaru drew his sword.

"Miroku, Kirara! Get Sango away from here, help as many villagers as you can!" Kagome shouted orders before plunging into the battle, drawing the katana Sango had given her and slicing through minor demons left and right. It seemed that they were never ending, the more she killed the more charged at her from the hoard.

Then she froze, hearing a roar come from the right, where Sesshomaru had disappeared fighting demons ahead of her. She cut her way through, finding her companion on one knee panting and holding his chest where a tentacle had punctured his lung. Kagome sheathed her katana and rushed to his side, not backing away at the blood red eyes that greeted her she worked quickly pushing her powers into the wound and sealing it.

When he had still not calmed Kagome bared her neck to calm his demon blood. He rubbed his fangs against her skin then his tongue, enjoying the flavor of her. Kagome felt him finally pull away, his golden orbs staring at her before lifting them from the ground, he let go of her and aimed his mighty sword at the monster before them. He unleashed three attacks, melting the flesh as Naraku tried to reabsorb it, causing further damage.

Finally the frail dying demon lay before them, all his lesser demons scattering in his weakness. Kagome knelt removing the jewel and purifying it, all his powers left him, before them lay Onigumo, the bandit burned beyond repair. Kagome nodded to InuYasha and turned to leave him alone with his enemy.

When they found Sango and the villagers they explained that Naraku was finally gone, and the jewel was finally whole again. Everything was over and they could live in peace. Kagome turned to lead the people back only to run into Sesshomaru who had shredded his armor and stood before her with a ripped haori and bloody hamaka.

"I wish to claim you, before your people." He stated glancing at the slayer and Miroku before back across to InuYasha as he came from the destroyed field.

"I accept your claim, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome smiled, accepting a chaste kiss before pulling away.

"You bastard!" InuYasha charged lifting his claws high in the air, Sesshomaru turned ready to receive the strike, it would be minor and he would heal within a day. But the hanyou's claws did not reach him, instead they slashed across the miko as she stepped between them trying to prevent a fight. She hit her knees with a cracking sound, her blood pouring out as Miroku and Kirara removed InuYasha from the field. Sango went to approach the miko only to receive a deep roar in response.

Sesshomaru scooped her to his chest, breathing heavily as Kagome gasped for breath. He brushed the hair from her temple as she tried to heal herself, only to come out with no energy left. Sango turned running to find InuYasha and beat the life out of him for the damage he caused.

"I can heal you onna." He whispered into her ear. "But I did not want to rush you into the mating, this is an extreme measure."

"Oh you already got me pregnant, do it." She pulled his mouth to hers as his hand moved to the base of her skull, he kissed down to the hammering pulse in her neck then opened his mouth, licking to numb the area before biting down claiming her as his forever.

Kagome woke in the large bedding of Sesshomaru's chambers, he had flown all night with her cradled in his arms to return to the house before dawn. She rolled over to find golden eyes watching her intently. He brushed his knuckles across her cheek, then down to the mating mark on her shoulder.

"You knew you were carrying a pup and yet you went into battle…" He glared at her as she flicked her gaze to the bedding between them. "From now on you are not to lift a single thing. All will be done for you, until you are delivered and the pup is two moons." She didn't argue, she wanted to but he was right. She should have told him the second she figured it out, he deserved to know. But the battle was coming and she was needed on that field for some period of time regardless.

Sesshomaru moved down to brush a kiss against the hard stomach of his mate, had they been in the house the past month he would have been sleeping with her every night and would have noticed all the changes. But being on the road he had not gotten to enjoy his female like he had before. He stretched beside her, rubbing his hand in soothing circles across her skin where the pup grew.

"Already making pups, stubborn male." Kagome kissed his nose.

"I get what I want…" He stated. "And I want more than just one."

"How many does my lord want?"

"At least one baker's dozen." He whispered into her ear.

Ten Years Later

Sesshomaru glanced up at Rin as she wandered onto the porch of the house. She had grown and he knew this summer he would have to follow his sire's intentions and bring InuYasha to the house. When InuTashio had mentioned that InuYasha and Rin would mate he had seen red, not wishing the hanyou to touch is ward in any way. But the girl had matured and she had shown great skill in controlling younger and immature siblings.

Kagome smiled as she caught the look her mate had on his face, she pulsed her aura around him to drawl him back to her stomach. His hands started moving once more rubbing her swollen belly to calm the pup inside. It was their second, and Kagome was sure he would be a handful, just as she was sure it was going to be a boy. Her mate had a way of getting things he wanted and boys would be his top desire.

"I will retrieve InuYasha tomorrow; it is time that they met again." He whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded against his shoulder.

"She will put him in his place, and their pups will be adorable if they have his ears and her looks." She sighed then glancing at her first born, Takahiro as he played with Shippou on a blanket in the grass before them. "I don't know why our pups don't have the ears…"

"Because Miko and Youkai do not have hanyou. I have told you this before." Kagome nodded and stood from the porch, taking Shippou and Takahiro into the house to eat and to take her nap with their pup. He joined them for the nap, giving a rumbling to help them rest, she had needed the help in the later months she carried Takahiro. The next morning after seeing to Kagome's health and her state with the unborn pup Sesshomaru vanished from the porch in search of his brother.

"What do you want asshole?" The hanyou dropped from the God tree to stand before his brother.

"I wish to invite you to my home, Kagome is about to deliver our second pup and she wishes for you to know your nephews. Shippou and Rin are there as well and looking forward to seeing you." InuYasha thought over the idea of seeing Kagome again, last he had she was carrying the pup around in her arms and coddling him just as she had Shippou.

"Alright, but don't go thinking you can boss me around."

"I never could." Sesshomaru turned leading the way to the house where his family waited for them. When InuYasha seen the house he paused, seeing the young woman standing on the porch sweeping in her checkered kimono and her hair braided down her back. She leapt off the porch and ran at them smiling widely at the two.

"InuYasha-chan! Welcome to our home."

"R-Rin?" The hanyou stammered.

"Hai silly." She giggled grabbing his hand and running with him toward the house to introduce him to the different people that lived there. Sesshomaru found Kagome sitting on the back porch in the shade teaching Takahiro how to write their names.

"Rin has already gotten her nails into InuYasha." Sesshomaru whispered to his mate as he brushed a kiss to her temple.

"Good… I give it two weeks." Kagome smiled. "That's right 'Hiro, that's how you spell papa's name." The boy smiled up at his father, receiving a pat on the head and a smile.

Three Months Later

Kagome sat on the porch watching InuYasha fuss over Rin, she wasn't even showing and the hanyou was losing his mind. Akihiro lay sleeping in her lap whimpering as he dreamed. Takahiro leaned over her shoulder and giggled as his brothers feet kicked and his hands twitched.

"You did this when you were a baby, Taka." Kagome grinned at him as he puffed his chest at her.

"I don't believe you." He denied.

"InuYasha did it when he was a pup. As I did too." Sesshomaru scooped his son up and dropped into the yard. "Time for your lessons."

"Ahh come one Otou, can I sit and keep an eye on Okaa and Aki?"

"You have been practicing every day koi." She nodded toward the right of her where he normally sat. Sesshomaru gave a huff and placed his son on the porch once more. InuYasha carried Rin to the porch and sat her down, fussing over her until she snapped at him.

"I'm fine! I am not going to break!" She tossed her hands in the air. "I mean really, you should know that, with how rough you are."

"Pregnancies with a hanyou parent are very delicate… higher chances of losing the pup." Kagome stated backing InuYasha up. "So you should take it easy until you have the little bundle of joy."

"I just hate sitting around doing nothing." Rin pouted.

"You can help me organize the study, and help me teach Takahiro how to meditate." Kagome smiled at her son. "Because though you are immune to the holy powers of miko and housi you still need to meditate to center yourself."

"Otou doesn't."

"Not in a long time, but I do on some occasions." The boy crossed his arms and pouted his lip, knowing that he would not be winning the discussion. Sesshomaru lead InuYasha away from the house and they drew their swords, flying at one another in mock battle.

Present Time

Kagome smoothed her skirt as she stood on the sidewalk at the bottom of the shrine steps. Sesshomaru placed a hand in the small of her back, urging her forward. The miko nodded taking the hands of her youngest boys and started up the steps. As they waited for someone to answer the door Kagome imagined herself opening the door, what if she had mistimed her return?

"Ohay—" Souta gasped, launching himself across the threshold at his big sister, tears coming to his eyes as he sobbed into her soft stomach. "Where have you been! We thought you were dead! The well collapsed a year ago."

"I was stuck on the other side… and I have definitely waited more than a year to see you guys again." She whispered kissing the top of his head. Kagome removed her brother from her waist and moved into the house, finding her mother in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Mama." Her spatula dropped as she turned, her eyes wide in shock as the woman moved around the island to embrace her. "I missed you so much."

"I knew you would find a way to come home."

"Well I took the long way… and I have a very long story to tell you. And over two dozen people waiting to meet you." She rubbed her mother's arms as she moved her to a chair. The two children came into the doorway with Souta behind them with Sesshomaru. "Mama, this is my mate, Sesshomaru-sama… and our two youngest pups Miroku and Sango." The children smiled at the woman, their small fangs poking their lips.

"Cool. I have a niece and nephew."

"Twenty-five." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Twenty-five? You two look like you are in your thirties!" Souta groaned. "Most of them are probably older than I am."

"Most. After the first five Kagome spaced them out a few decades each." Sesshomaru bowed to his mate's mother. "Ms. Higarashi."

The woman glanced between the man and her daughter, then the children. She fainted, slumping into Kagome's waiting arms. The miko glared at her mate, giving an impressive growl before having him move the unconscious woman into the living room.

"I told you to wait to tell her how many kids we have." She smacked his arm.

"I hardly see the consequence… at least Rin is not her child… imagine hearing you have thirty-seven grandchildren all older than you."

"Until she has the twins in two weeks…" Kagome stuck her tongue out, giving Sesshomaru the opportunity to suck it into his mouth. "Your brother is the one that couldn't control himself."

Kagome turned to her brother, handing him three train tickets with her family's names on the tops.

"What's this?"

"Train tickets first class, get them on the train tomorrow morning, and I will have a car pick you guys up in Osaka. We are celebrating our 500th anniversary and I want you three there. You get to meet all your nieces and nephews… and InuYasha's kids."

"Awesome… are you guys rich or something?"

"You have heard of Tashio Technologies, and Toga Weapons?" The boy nodded. Sesshomaru smirked then nodding to the boy. "Both our companies… but our children run them for us."

"Awesome." Souta grinned.

Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru's side that night, thinking over her parents and her family members still alive. She leaned up straddling her mate's lap and kissed him passionately on the pulse in his neck, receiving a rumble of approval.

"Keep this up and you will be pupped by morning."

"What's another one or two… maybe I want to catch up to Rin…"

"Hn." He thrust up at her clothed entrance. "If that is the case we should get to work right now."

"You're the Alpha." She licked the shell of his ear, before he pinned her on the bed and began to remove her clothing.

"And you are my heart." He growled making her smile and brush her lips across his striped cheeks and mooned forehead.

**Well I hope you liked.**

**Addy Eli**

**Fancy button down there… just for you guys **


End file.
